


"just do it, damn it"

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: a really short story inspired by this prompt:   https://thependragonwritersguild.tumblr.com/post/189393958444/prompt-11444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	"just do it, damn it"

**Author's Note:**

> check the tags for warnings
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/189395905149/taglist-i-am-overly-complicated-rating-teen

"Remus, what are you even saying?", he yelled at his twin -who was sitting numbly on the floor of his bedroom, "There's no need for me to kill you!".  
"Heh... " the rat man smiled a little, "I'm sure you'll find some reason".

Roman never saw his brother like that. The other was acting so much unlike himself and that was worrying already. But, when Ro came to knock at his door -which was already opened, weird- and walked inside, the Prince was met with a scene he was sure he would never forget.

Ree was covered in scars, scars and more scars -many were fresh too. He assumed it was something some battle in the Imagination caused, but the "bad" part of Creativity interrupted whatever the accepted one was about to say with "Great timing, bro. You can kill me yourself", all said with an emotionless tone.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/189395905149/taglist-i-am-overly-complicated-rating-teen


End file.
